towerofchimpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Consome Panchi/Supports
With Lissa C Support Frederick: What were you thinking Milady? Wander off from the group is completely irresponsible! Lissa: Sorry Frederick. It's just I wanted to take in the sights of this new land. Frederick: Milady were are currently in the middle of a war! If you were kidnapped or killed by the enemy while 'taking in the sights'... why I would never forgive... Lissa: Um...Frederick? Why are acting like you have ants in your pants? Frederick: I feel very jittery all of sudden like... I have some ants within my armor. Lissa: And he's gone...I wonder how ? Consome Panchi: *taps Lissa on the shoulder* Lissa: Oh Consome! Are you the one who put ants in Frederick's pants? Consome Panchi: Woof! Lissa: I didn't know you like doing pranks? We are going to have so much fun now! B Support Lissa: Did you put the bucket in the right spot? Consome Panchi: *nods while wagging tail* Lissa: Neat! And I delivered the letter so now we wait and watch the mayhem unfold. Hinoka: Hmmm. I wonder what Phy wanted to talk to me about? *Sound of water falling is heard* Hinoka: Ah! Grr... PHY! Phy: Oh hey Hinoka. Why are you all wet? And why are you holding your lance menacingly? Hinoka No! Consome Panchi: *laughs* Lissa: That was great. Now it's Cervantes turn! Leo: Cervantes you realize your moustache is purple right? Cervantes: Blast it all... Somehow I misplaced my moustache shiner with strawberry jam, my greatest weakness. Now it's taking all of my strength to not eat my moustache. Lissa: Oh ho this is too good! TF: *yelps* My dad's favorite bow! It's snapped in half! Lissa: What? I just put glue in his quiver so the arrows would stick. This is bad... Consome Panchi: Woof... A Support Lissa: What do we do now? That bow is precious to TF and we somehow broke it. Consome Panchi: Bark. Bark. Lissa: What? Tell him the truth? But he will be super duper mad at us. Consome Panchi: Woof! Lissa: I guess your right. We have to tell him otherwise we will feel guilty for the rest of our lives! TF: Hey Lissa... what brings you here? Lissa: TF I have to tell you something. I was trying to prank you...and somehow I broke your dad's bow. TF: What? Oh you mean this bow? *Reveals an unbroken bow* Lissa: WHAT? But how? TF: *laughs* It was never broken. Consome Panchi and I decided to prank you back for the mischief you were causing. Lissa: Consome Panchi helped me with my pranks...just to prank me in the end. OH finally I found myself an equal. This means war! Consome Panchi: *does the duck hunt laugh* With Phy C Support Phy: *sighs* I really wish I was little bit more... macho. Phy: Compared to Frederick and Cervantes, I'm just a runt. Consome Panchi: Woof! Phy: AH. Oh... it's just the freaky dog. What do you want? Consome Panchi: Bark. Bark. Phy: You were eavesdropping on me? So you heard everything I said? Consome Panchi: Woof. Phy: *sighs* Yeah I wish that I could find some way to be as tough as those two. Consome Panchi: Bark Bark Woof. *wags tail* Phy: What? Your willing to help me become as manly as those two? Consome Panchi: *nods* Phy: Sweet! If this works I will owe you one. B Support Phy: Alright Dog. What did you have in mind in helping me become manly? Consome Panchi: Woof. Phy: You're going to help me grow a moustache? With your weird magic? Consome Panchi: *nods* Phy: It is true that Cervantes's moustache makes him invincible and Frederick has that whisker he shaves off every other day. So let's do it! Consome Panchi: *Consome Panchi jingle begins to play* Phy: By the gods... It actually worked! It's so fluffy! Thanks freaky dog. I'm going to go show it to everyone! Phy: Hey guys. Check out my sweet stache. TF and Leo: *burst out laughing* Cervantes: What a brilliant specimen you have upon your upper lips lad. Right Frederick old boy? Frederick: Well...it certainly is...exquisite? Lissa: EEEEEKK. Phy has a rat on his face. Hinoka: Hold still Phy. I'll rip that filth from your face. Phy: Er...what? Hinoka? Hinoka put that lance down! HINOKA NO! Consome Panchi: *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MPoit_51ac4|laughs* A Support Phy: *placing a Band-Aid on his upper lip* Well that turned out to be a complete fiasco... Consome Panchi: *whimpers* Phy: No I don't blame you. But maybe I'm looking at this problem the wrong way? Consome Panchi: Woof! Phy: What? Your saying that I can be manly...by not being manly? Consome Panchi: *nods* Phy: I think I get what you mean. As long as I continue to be myself and not pretend to be someone that I'm not, I'll turn out better in the long run. Consome Panchi: Bark! Phy: Hey. You know. You may be a freaky dog, but your are a smart dog. I think someone's going to get some extra treats during dinner tonight for helping me out. Consome Panchi: Woof! Woof! With TF C Support TF: ...Checkmate. Phy: Dang it, TF! You always were good at Shogi, but let me win sometime... TF: Nah. Phy: A Manakete, you say? What's that got to do with anything? Anyway, I'm going to take this conveniently found mutton and go to my room and cry for the rest of the day. See ya. *leaves, crying, with mutton* Consome Panchi: ?! TF: Hm? Oh, Consome Panchi. I wasn't expecting you here. Yeah, I might seem a bit inexperienced, but I was always great at Shogi. I think, anyway. Consome Panchi: ? TF: Do you mean you didn't understand the game? Think of it as the more common Nohrian chess, except with more culture and class. It's a very elegant and strategic game to play, you know. Consome Panchi: Woof. TF: You want me to teach you? I get it. What do you want to know? The specific pieces and their movements...the design about this game...the history of this game...it's one of the oldest games in Hoshido. Consome Panchi: Woof. TF: Is that so? Just the basics? Alright, I get it. Here, I'll set up a match. Just show me what you got. I'll go easy on you, and depending on your skill, that's where we'll start the Shogi lessons, okay? Consome Panchi: *nods* B Support Consome Panchi: Woof. TF: Hm? Oh, hey Consome Panchi. Here for your lesson? Consome Panchi: *nods* TF: Sorry, I can't. Phy fell ill after eating some poisoned mutton, and Leo and I were tasked with keeping him company. Consome Panchi: *looks sad* TF: You can come with us if you want? Here, I'll bring the Shogi case with me, so we can play a match if we're lucky. You've gotten better, you know. Let's see who wins this time. Consome Panchi: Woof! TF: Good boy. Though, poisoned mutton, huh? It sounds like something out of a cheesy commercial...I wonder how Phy got a hold of that mutton anyway. I actually remember him leaivng with it, but... Consome Panchi: ...Woof! TF: You seem nervous...well, I guess it can't be helped. You're just worried about Phy, right? Alright, let's go then. Leo's waiting for us. Consome Panchi: *nods* A Support Consome Panchi: ...Woof. TF: Consome Panchi? You seem a bit upset. I know you lost, but your skills are improving. I wager you'd give Phy a run for his money and he's been playing as long as I have... Consome Panchi: Woof. TF: What's that...? You're the one who put poison in his mutton? Frederick dispatched a team of himself, Hinoka, and Cervantes to look for the infamous mutton poisoner! They think the enemy has been spying on us... Consome Panchi: *looks down sadly* TF: I get it. You were trying to poison me, weren't you? Haha...lucky for me, Phy loves his mutton. It can't be helped, can it? I'll go call everyone and say it was you, before they get into trouble. Especially with Cervantes on the case...just apologize, okay? We're all friends here. Consome Panchi: *nods* TF: After that, we can play a game of Shogi. How does that sound? Consome Panchi: *jumps in the air* TF: Ha...good. Wait...where did that mutton come from? Consome Panchi: *shrugs* TF: ...Consome Panchi? Consome Panchi: *shakes head* TF: Then...hey, an enemy spy has infiltrated our camps! They blew their cover...they don't seem like a good one. Well, they won't get away so easily. I...wait...where's my Yumi?! Ah...no...they took it. It was my father's favorite one... Consome Panchi: *runs after the spy* -Later- Consome Panchi: Woof. TF: Huh...? My Yumi...how'd you...oh. I get it. You caught the spy, didn't you? Good work. Well, I'll keep your secret safe, okay? Just consider it a way of thanks. Don't poison any food again, though. Minor pranks are fine, but Phy could have died...anyway, enough with the lecture. I never was one for giving any. Alright, so how does a game of Shogi sound to celebrate? Consome Panchi: Woof!